Switched
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: – Two girls from our dimension who have learned Cybertronians were real and were with their bots are suddenly taken from their dimension and placed into a movie verse world for some strange reason and must find out why before everything they know and love is taken from them by their enemies. Long one shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro has that honor, this is for fun.

Rated T

Bayverse

Summary – Two girls from our dimension who have learned Cybertronians were real and were with their bots are suddenly taken from their dimension and placed into a movie verse world for some strange reason and must find out why before everything they know and love is taken from them by their enemies. Long one shot

Switched

Xxxxxxxxx

Starblossom stirred lightly, and turned to find her three mates snoring loudly. She rolled her optics and sat up with a loopy smile on her face. She reached over and ran her hand over her one mate's face.

She had to pinch herself to remember when it all started, she had learned for 15 years Optimus Prime from the Autobots had been watching her. The night he had come to her using his holoform, it still felt like a dream to her, why would he want her she was not one one special not really anyway.

Well okay, she did fight evil too but just in a different way, but seriously it wasn't every day you learned that Autobots and Decepticons were real. Starblossom was mated too two Optimus Primes flamed Optimus, Transformers Prime Optimus and also Megatronus. She smirked as she thought of the fact how TP dimension crossed over to theirs and now Team Prime was now with them too. They also had their share of base full of Sparklings, and several future primes, when both Optimus' stepped down. They also had a base full of Cybertronian Pokémon, it was like a dream and sometimes she had to pinch herself because she was so afraid one day it would all disappear and that would break her spark completely if that happened.

She thought about her best friend, and how she was also part of this. She was with Optimus' frontliners Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Shadowblaster was like a sister to her, she had her back all the time and she had hers. They started out as friends, and became like sisters and it also turned out Shadowblaster was flamed Optimus' daughter. Shadowblaster and her mates also had sparklings, but the real kicker was Shadow and her mates were triple changes, and had the ability to change into dragons. Shadowblaster was also the dragon queen and a future prime taking over after her father Optimus Prime.

They also had brought back their home Cybertron; they were waiting to have the ground bridge forged into a space bridge. Now technically the war was ended, Megatron had changed and Optimus learned he had two brothers instead of one, Starscream was his brother also and their father, no account Sentinel Prime had been the one who turned Megatron against Optimus. He had also turned the fallen against Optimus who now was there at the base not Starblossom's mate no Megatronus with them was from TP which was another long story. There were also Barricade, Frenzy and Blackout who were there at the base also; the base was an underground base and massive. They did have enemies though as of late evil humans called Knights of darkness, Galvatron who was in another dimension on his way and two ancient primes Nova and Liege who were not very nice at all.

Starblossom watched flamed Optimus as he recharged, her hand ran over his face plates. Her optics watched him recharging, she loved all her mates, but flamed Optimus held a tighter flame so to speak. Than her optics went to TP Optimus and she smiled, she loved him too and her optics then landed on Megatronus. They all held her spark and she loved them all. "My mechs," she whispered as she as she kissed them.

Shadowblaster was in dragon form, she preferred to be in dragon form.

"Mama…!" Goldwing yelled as her son bounced on top of her. "Are you awake, mama?" he asked tilting his head at her.

"I am now sweetspark, what's going on?" Shadowblaster asked stretching.

"Where is grandpa, we want to play. We would like to eat first though, we are hungry." Goldwing said.

"MAMA…..." exclaimed Goldwing's brothers Red Claw and Roar.

"OY," Shadowblaster mumbled.

"Get up, creators!" the three hatchlings mumbled.

"Get your afts up…..." the three hatchlings mumbled.

"Boys, go away," grumbled Sideswipe.

"No," was their collected response to their creator's moodiness.

"Go see if grandpa is online, go get him!" Sunstreaker said in laughter.

"You are so going to get my papa miffed…" she laughed.

"We will say you did it," the frontliners said turning over and snoring as Shadow used her tail and swatted them.

"Smart afts, he won't believe it so there," she said.

Xxxxxxx

Goldwing and his brothers saw the door closed to their grandpa's quarters and they walked away then.

"Closed door means no entry," Roar said.

"Okay," Goldwing said.

"So now what?" Red Claw asked.

They turned when they heard their grandpa's door open and out came their Aunt Starblossom. "Morning Aunty Starblossom, is grandpa up?" they asked together.

"Nope he is still recharging but I will tell you a secret, if you run in and bounce on him and the others he will online and play." She said with a laugh.

"YAY…!" they yelled together and three hatchlings stampeded into see their grandpa.

"They are so going to get you, sis," Shadow said as she walked up swinging her long tail.

"Yeah probably," Star said with a laugh. "But I will make them slushies and I will be forgiven," Star said with a laugh.

"Ah, there is a method to her madness," Shadow said.

"Oh course," Star laughed.

"STAR! SHADOW!" exclaimed Raf

"Hey Raf, what's up?" Shadow and Star said.

"Something is not right I felt it all night I kept telling Bee, I feel something is not right." Raf said.

Raf had an incredible gift as a human, he could see things differently. He could see when there was an evil presence in the base, which was why evil, targeted Raf to try and get rid of him. His special abilities carried over from his human form, and he still retained those gifts as a Cybertronian. The two femmes looked at each other, and rolled their optics they hated their enemies they really did.

"Why is it they can never leave us alone, I mean really," Shadow growled.

"Well it couldn't be Unicron him and his fat aft couldn't get in here." Shadow mumbled as Star burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

Raf smirked at that, but still looked uneasy.

"Can you see anything Raf?" Star asked after.

Raf glanced around and pointed. "There is darkness and it's heading straight for you and Shadow!" Raf yelled as he tried to push the two femmes away from the darkness approaching them.

They couldn't move as the eerie darkness swallowed them and everything just stopped… and all they knew was just blackness….

Xxxxxxx

The darkness cleared, and Star was on her back with both her sister and Raf on top of her. Star groaned and opened her eyes, things were slightly blurred as she heard her sister and Raf groan.

"Landing on my back so not a good thing," Star mumbled.

:::::…Who the slag are these humans?...::::::

:::::…..They do not belong on this base….::::::::

::::….. Great more humans like the ones we already know are so trustworthy…..:::::::

Star noticed very quickly she and the others were human once more and she growled.

"Oh great," she mumbled.

"What…..?" Shadow asked.

"We're human again this just keeps getting better and better," she said sarcastically.

Shadow got up as well as Raf, and helped Star up who just looked around.

"Can either of you change?" Star asked.

They tried and nothing happened.

"Great we can't change, this so sucks." Shadow grumbled.

"I can't see crap right either I am back to not seeing well, I so am not happy right now." Star said.

"You have glasses though, right?" Raf asked.

"Yeah I am wearing glasses but they didn't really help, Raf not for what was wrong with my eyes as a human. My left eye was pooped on by a pigeon and was blinded and the left had a cataract from the medicine I used to take. Ah I so hate this, where the hell are we?" Star asked as Raf looked around.

"Guys some of the bots are here too, look!" Raf said pointing as he ran to what he assumed was Bumblebee. "Bumblebee…." Raf said.

:::::::….. How the slag do they know who we are?...:::::

Star turned and saw the flamed cab and she ran over to it. She ran her hands over the grill.

"Optimus thank God, okay can you transform; because we can't even change we are stuck in human form. Optimus…..?" Star asked as she stepped away from the semi and looked over to where her sister was with Sideswipe.

"Sides, come on transform," Shadow said as she couldn't help the tears that ran down her face. "Star, what is going on?" Shadow asked as Raf touched the hood of Bumblebee.

"Are they trapped and not able to talk or anything?" Raf asked.

Star looked around and somehow this seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out why.

:::::::… Why are they touching us like this?...::::::

:::::….Optimus who do you think they are?...:::::

:::::…..I do not know, but as of right now I do not care who they are…::::::::

Star turned back to the flamed semi, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Okay funny Optimus, come on transform and talk okay or I am so not making you anymore slushies." Star said unable to hold back tears now.

"Where is Sunstreaker and our sparklings?" Shadow asked.

::::::…. This human is fragged in her processors…:::::::

Shadow looked around and gasped as she ran to her sister and grabbed her arm.

"Star, look around and tell me what you see," Shadow said.

Star looked around at all the vehicles and then the whole building and her eyes widened.

"This is Dark of the moon, we are in the movie world," Shadow said as Star's eyes widened.

"Oh shit no," Star whispered.

"Oh yes and look on the table," Shadow said as Star looked and saw the piece of the Ark engine.

"Okay so what happened in Dark of the moon?" Raf asked.

Shadow glanced at her sister, who stared at the engine part and sighed.

"Optimus doesn't trust humans, they lied to him and as a result a lot of people and Autobots good Autobots die because of…" Star said stopping as she turned toward her sister.

"Spocky," Shadow finished for her sister.

"Wait, but we can change that from happening we can save Ironhide and Wheeljack." Star said.

::::::… What are they talking about who is Spocky?...:::::

:::::…..Who is Wheeljack?...:::::::::

:::::…..They are giving me a processor ache…..:::::::

"Sis, it won't be that easy papa doesn't trust humans by this point." Shadow said.

"We have to try because of what happens in Chicago will impact their lives in the next movie," Star said.

"Wait how do you know that?" Shadow asked.

Star sighed.

"I have been getting visions about it and also have been reading the information on Bay's site on my personal servers. I told you what the Knights are up too. They have people on the inside and they are controlling what is happening remember?" Star said.

"So what were you shown?" Shadow asked.

"The humans go after Autobots too, they killed the ones who survived the other movie except for Optimus and Bumblebee. Ratchet is killed, Sideswipe and Mirage but I am guessing Ratchet is killed because he is their medic and without him they can't get repaired." Star said.

:::::::….. Who is Mirage?...::::::::

"I don't understand though, why would the Knights be so constantly wanting to kill…" Raf asked.

Star knelt by the boy then and hugged him.

"Raf, Transformers has always had a Christian theme, Primus represents God and Unicron represents Satan and Optimus has always represented Jesus. The title of Primes is sacred and the Autobots represent warriors for good like the fact some Christians are called to fight Satan's world the Bible is very clear about this about Chosen ones for the Lord." Star said.

"Like you?" Raf asked as she nodded.

"There are two humans in the fourth movie one who is going to give Optimus a hard time," Star said.

"Who," Raf asked.

"Kelsey Grammer," was all Star said.

"Whose Kelsey Grammer?" Raf asked.

"He is an actor, what is the character name Star?" Shadow asked.

"Arnold something I can't remember his last name, but we just look for Kelsey Grammer and butta bing we know who he is," she said.

Shadow glanced down and saw her weapon that her father had made for her. She smiled sadly and tapped her sister's arm.

"I have my weapon papa made me," she said.

Star smiled then.

"I have my golden sword and Chakra and we have Raf, we will get through this and save these Autobots and get home." Star said.

"Who do you think did this?" Raf asked.

"It had to be Unicron, he is the only one powerful enough to dump our afts into a movie like this," Star said.

:::::…..This is illogical what are they going on about?...::::::::

"If I could change into dragon form I could torch that ship and Spocky with it." Shadow said.

Star walked back toward the flamed cab and said. "I know you don't trust humans right now, but please you have trust us we aren't bad, Optimus please." Star whispered as they all heard a snarl come deep within Optimus Prime's engines.

Shadow grabbed her sister and pulled her back, "Star he isn't your Optimus come on," she said as Star couldn't stop the sobs not now when it hit her so hard he was not her Optimus, this one was lied too by humans and right now they were human and humans who knew too much about them at that.

Xxxxxxxx

**(In our dimension)**

Flamed Optimus came out of the quarters he shared with his mates carrying his grandson Goldwing, who was all smiles.

"I love you, grandpa," Goldwing said purring.

"I love you too, Goldwing," Optimus said as his two other mates followed.

"Where is Star?" TP Optimus asked.

"She was going to make slushies I think, because I woke you up, grandpa," Goldwing said innocently.

"Bribery," chuckled Megatronus.

Flamed Optimus smirked.

"Okay let's get aunt Starblossom," flamed Optimus said as they saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker skate up.

"We have a problem, Optimus," the Frontliners said.

Optimus sighed then.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Shadow is missing," they said.

"What, where is my daughter?" Optimus demanded.

TP Bumblebee came up his optics sad and angry.

"Raf is gone too," Bee said with his newly fixed voice.

TP Optimus and Megatronus came back from searching the massive base.

"Star is gone too," TP Optimus and TP Megatronus said as flamed Optimus sent a fist into the wall of the base in fury.

"I grow tired of our enemies scrap and when I find out who is responsible for this outrage I will rip them a new face personally!" flamed Optimus roared.

"We didn't get a chance to give Shadow our gift we made her, we made it from our metals it was a necklace that would attach to her armor and then press this and it transforms into a sword with our unique signatures." Sideswipe said.

"We wanted to surprise her," Sunstreaker said.

"Where's mama?" Gemstar asked as she ran in.

"Prime, we have to find them!" TP Megatronus said.

"We will find all three of them, but we have no idea where to even look," flamed Optimus said.

"Sirs, if I may it would seem to me there was a reason for the femmes and Raf to be taken. I also have noticed since I have been here that Unicron enjoys targeting you both and Shadowblaster is not afraid either of standing up for herself an honorable trait for a Prime's daughter. Your mate Sirs is also a champion for good and Raf can see things that others cannot." TP Magnus said.

"They blindsided us," Megatron said walking up.

"We have to find them," the others said.

"Me Grimlock help search for them," Grimlock said.

Flamed Optimus watched the others head for the main part of the base. He walked off alone and knelt and prayed to Primus, his spark flared with pain.

"Please Primus, give me guidance to know how to get them back and please above all else keep them safe please," flamed Optimus prayed as a single energon tear ran down his face. "Please,"

Xxxxxxxxx

**(Where Star, Shadow and Raf are)**

"We need to find a place to stay and just…." Raf started to say until he heard voices as Lennox headed in with Charlotte Mearing and several other humans.

"Oh scrap," Shadow mumbled.

"I really hate her," Star grumbled.

Charlotte Mearing saw them right away, and her eyes narrowed into slits then.

"Who are you three…?" Mearing demanded.

"Charlotte Mearing….." Star mumbled.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage you know me and I have no clue as to who you three are. Care to enlighten us?" Mearing demanded.

"Not really," Shadow said under her breath.

"What was that?" Mearing snapped.

Star glanced at Lennox, and decided to take a chance.

"Colonel Lennox, we have to speak with you please," Star said.

"How do you know my name?" Lennox asked.

"Look we need to talk to Optimus and you okay?" Star said.

"Whoa hold on, how do these children know…." Mearing started to say until Star bristled at her.

"Look, first of all I am not a child I am older and Shadow is too okay Raf is a kid but a smart kid." Star said.

"Thanks," Raf said smiling.

"You're welcome," Star said as Shadow smirked.

"Okay Brady bunch can we get back on point please," Mearing said in a snarky tone.

Shadow smirked as she thought of her sister's Snarkyness and she thought Mearing you do not want to test Star no not today.

"Look ma'me please let me speak to them," Lennox said.

Mearing looked mad then.

"Don't call her ma'me she hates that," Shadow said and realized her mistake.

"Scrap sorry, my bad," Shadow said walking back toward Sideswipe her eyes tearing up as she wiped the tears away.

::::::… Why is that one leaking when she looks at me?...:::::::

"You girl stay put and do not go over to the vehicles please," Mearing ordered as Star narrowed her eyes at Mearing.

"Could you please show some manners, she has a designation please be nice. Is it just me or do government officials in Bay's movies never have an ounce of brains, why is that?" Star asked as Shadow couldn't stop the laughter then.

"Someone please handcuff them, right now," Mearing ordered.

"Whoa, what is happening with her hands?" one of the NEST soldiers asked.

:::::::… The one human's hands are glowing…..::::::

:::::…..They are spies….::::::::

:::::…Pretenders, let me blow them up….:::::::

:::::…Ironhide simmer down…..:::::::

:::::…Medic you are in vehicle form and cannot hit me with your fragging wrench so there…..:::::::

::::…Just watch me…..:::::::::

:::::…ENOUGH….:::::::::: Optimus roared through the links.

"Oh great the enemies are now sending over witches as if we don't have enough to worry about," Mearing snapped.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Star demanded.

"Oh no, now you did it, you can call her a lot of things but never EVER call her a witch." Shadow said.

"I am a slayer or even warrior/guardian but do not ever call me a slagging witch am I clear on that!" Star yelled.

"Your hands lit up," Lennox said.

"Yeah that is part of what I can do as a slayer, I just wasn't sure I could still do that stuff here or not." Star said as one of the NEST soldiers grabbed Shadow's weapon Optimus made her and several others grabbed Star's golden sword and Chakra."Hey give those back!" Star yelled.

"Hey my papa made that for me," Shadow growled as the NEST soldiers grabbed the girls and handcuffed them.

"The boy too," Mearing ordered.

"He is just a kid for crying out loud!" Star shouted.

"Take them into the interrogation room," Mearing ordered as they were taken away.

Mearing looked at Lennox then.

"If the Autobot leader wants to question them as well as us then let's go." Mearing snapped as Optimus bristled at her tone.

His holoform appeared but he was still seething with rage, he glanced at the piece from the Ark. He sighed that would have to wait until this was sorted out first as he followed Colonel Lennox to where the three humans were taken where they would hopefully get answers as to who they were and why they knew so much about them.

**(NEST Interrogation room)**

Star, Shadow and Raf were in a large room, and they were alone except for the mirrors which let Lennox, Mearing and Optimus view them without them knowing it.

"This sucks you know that right?" Shadow said as she and Star glanced over seeing Raf looking scared.

"Raf, it'll be alright we will get home," Star said as she burned her cuffs off.

"Ah Star, they are so not going to like that," Shadow replied.

"Yeah they can send me a bill, Raf come here," Star said as she hugged the boy.

"That one is going to be a huge problem," Mearing snapped.

Lennox crossed his arms over his chest, and watched as he took a glance at Optimus and only saw fury in the Autobot commander's eyes as they watched the three humans.

"Star, what are we going to do, I mean how can we help them while trying to help ourselves at the same time. Papa's counterpart became vicious by the end of this movie and doesn't trust anyone except Sam, Lennox and Epps and his own men." Shadow said.

Star sighed then.

"The thing that bothers me is because of the what happens in the movie will cause humans to hate the Autobots too. We have to stop what happens in the movie from ever happening, Earth needs the Autobots to protect them." Star said.

"Star how will we get papa to trust us, he is already starting to mistrust now." Shadow said as Star turned and looked at her sister.

"No, Optimus Prime is still there his compassion and kindness is still there, he is still Optimus and no matter how hurt he is his spark is still the same as it was. We just have to reach him somehow, and somehow show him that he can still trust some humans." Star said.

"And Spocky…..?" Shadow asked.

"He gets a one way ticket to the pit, but we need to also reach Magatron." Star said.

"Star, that is a tall order dad's counterpart was slightly twisted in the movie." Shadow said.

"So was the real Megs and Megatronus and look at them now, everyone has the ability to change we just need to help them." Star said.

"Okay so where do we find Megatron?" Raf asked.

"Africa," Star and Shadow said.

"Yeah not going to help much, now we have figure out what to do about Spocky he is the key to stopping the whole battle. Plis Dylan Guild and those two other humans." Star said.

"We still have to get out of this slagging brig if the humans here arrest us we won't be able to help anyone muchless ourselves." Shadow said.

"Guys, if we find a power source strong enough we may be able to use it to remotely try and use the ground bridge to get home." Raf said.

"Power source…..?" the girls asked.

"Most likely something Cybertronian, I could hack into it with my laptop." Raf said.

"What is that child talking about?" Mearing demanded.

Optimus was too busy listening to the human boy, he was smart for a human and he was starting to seriously wonder what they talking about, but on a rather suspicious way.

"Something like that space bridge that Spocky created?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah possibly yes," Raf said.

"Houston we have a plan," Star said as Shadow smirked but then she just slid to the floor in tears. "Sis…?" Star asked.

"I miss my mechs and sons, Star, I…" Shadow said as she felt tears run down her face. "I miss papa," she said sadly.

"Hey we will get home okay, I promise you," Star said as she hugged her sister. "I promise," Star said.

Lennox watched the two sisters and couldn't understand everything he was seeing, but it was Optimus who zeroed in on something on Star's shoulder.

"Colonel, there is something which is tattooed on the ibe called Star, but I cannot get a good look at it." Optimus said as Mearing tried to see.

"Like a symbol of something?" she asked.

"Indeed but I cannot get a good look because I am in holoform not my bi- pedal form." Optimus said.

Before Lennox could do or say anything Mearing ordered one of the soldiers to go in and pull the shirt Star had on down so they could see the tattoo.

The soldier was rather brutish when he came into the room and he grabbed Star roughly. "Let me go, you big ape!" Star growled.

"Let her go…..!" Shadow and Raf snapped.

Optimus looked at Mearing, who shrugged and snapped. "You wanted to see what it was so his tactics are rough he will get the job done." Mearing snapped.

Star being a warrior and slayer, she what she was always trained to do…. She fought and fought hard she flipped up and sent a kick into the soldier's chest.

"Touch me again like some stalker and I promise you next time will hurt even more, got it?" Star snarled.

"I have a job to do and that will be done, get over here," the soldier ordered.

"Not going to happen," Shadow said as she got in front of her sister as well as Raf.

A voice was heard over the intercom and the voice was Optimus Prime's and it was filled with fury.

"You femme called Star pull your covering down slightly on your left side of your shoulder area…. NOW." Optimus ordered.

Star looked at Shadow who had turned back toward her sister now. Star knew she had to comply she knew Optimus would not tolerate the whole being rude and not listening. So she pulled her shirt down and Optimus saw what was there…. The Autobot insignia.

"The Autobot insignia…?" Lennox said as Optimus looked shocked.

"I wish to interrogate them," Optimus said. "I want Ironhide and Ratchet present as well and those are my orders." Optimus said to Mearing who looked shocked by his outburst, but agreed nonetheless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Our dimension)**

Gemstar paced back and forth, she knew what was going on she had gotten bits and pieces by hearing her papa, daddy and popdad her mama and aunty Shadow and Raf were missing. Gemstar was a future prime and she was also a slayer like her mama and she also got messages from Primus.

Primus showed her bits and pieces from a vision, but she didn't understand the vision. She was only a sparkling and did not understand what she was seeing was from a movie, which she wasn't allowed to see.

However Miko who was now Cybertronian had a rep for doing the complete opposite of what she was supposed to do. Miko looked at the sparklings and went to Jack who had been talking with Arcee and her mate Tailgate.

"Jack, come here," Miko said as Jack followed her.

Miko and Jack were mates now, Jack listened as she talked.

"I know what she is seeing when we were still human I watched the movie Dark of the moon on the Internet. Star, Shadow and Raf are in the movie somehow." Miko said.

"WHAT, did you tell Optimus?" Jack asked.

"Not yet, they wouldn't be able to get to them anyway, but I am going to ask Gemstar come on," Miko said.

Miko told Gemstar what it was she was seeing, and Gemstar looked away she was scared.

"How do we get my mama, Aunty Shadow and Raf back, if Unicron did this how do we get to that place. If the Pokémon were online we could get to the place if they had their powers and abilities." Gemstar said.

"So, if we can't ask help from them, who do we turn too?" Jack asked.

Gemstar thought for a moment, and then she got an idea.

"We can't do it alone who can travel back and forth between realms and dimensions besides the Pokémon?" Gem asked as Miko and Jack glanced up at her. "Dragons….." was her simple answer as she turned her helm and saw her three cousins with their creators.

"Dragons…" Miko and Jack repeated.

"Yeah and Shadow's mates are dragons and so is your papa." Jack said.

"No, papa is needed here and uncle Swiper and my uncle Sunshine must stay here. I am going after them with Goldwing, Red Claw and Roar, Goldwing is future prime and he is also going to be king of the dragons one day. He can do things the others can't. I am going after my mama and no one is stopping me, my papa needs her and dad and popdad and Aunty Shadow is my aunty and I love her. Raf is friend and I love my friend. I am going I need you guys to cover for us okay and if papa asks just make up stuff okay?" Gemstar said.

"Why do you so remind me of Miko?" Jack mumbled as Miko hit him.

"We will come back with our family," Gemstar said as she went over to Goldwing, Red Claw and Roar with her idea.

While in the shadows, a friend of Shadow's watched, and realized he would also have to intercede and contact his queen somehow.

Goldwing looked at his cousin, as she talked to him about her plan.

"Papa needs to stay here and your creators have to too, this is up to us Goldwing," she said.

"Okay I am in but if my brothers came too wouldn't it be very easier to be spotted. If just one dragon is gone and one sparkling its not as easily noticed." Goldwing said.

"Okay, we can do that," Gemstar said as they shook on it.

"Red Claw and Roar you have to cover for me okay?" Goldwing said.

"Okay but be careful brother and bring back mama, aunt Starblossom and Raf." Red Claw said.

"We will I just need to get Miko to tell me the whole movie and then we can start there." Gemstar said as she got the basic rundown of the movie.

Gemstar checked all her weapons, and she glanced at her sisters and brothers, along with her cousins. "We will be back with Mama, Aunty Shadow and Raf, you have my word."Gemstar said as she climbed onto her cousin's back. "Okay Goldwing here is the hologram of where we need to be are you ready?" Gemstar asked.

"Yep, hold on," Goldwing said as his wings flapped and he suddenly disappear and with him and Gemstar silent was another dragon who was going to help his queen while her son and niece also helped to return them and set things right.

**(Where Star, Shadow and Raf are)**

The three heard the door open and in walked three men or what appeared like three men. Star by now was sitting, as well as Shadow and Raf, they glanced at the three men as they sat down. They could see the one man carried himself different then the other too, Star knew right away who the one was. She would know him no matter what, it was Optimus Prime and his eyes locked with hers.

"You will answer our leader's questions or I will take you into the other room and give you something that will be harsher to your body's systems to get the required data from you." The other man said and she knew it was Ratchet then.

"That won't be necessary I can assure you, Ratchet," Star said as his eyes narrowed.

"You have the Autobot insignia?" Ootimus said. "Do all of you have it?" he asked as Raf and Shadow both pulled down their shirts showing the Autobot insignias.

"Why do I not recall you three if you are my soldiers?" Optimus demanded.

"We aren't your soldiers, we come from a different dimension altogether, where we are you are my mate as well as another Optimus and Megatronus." Star said as Optimus was not fully understanding what she was saying to him.

"You're human," Ironhide said in a snarl.

"I am Cybertronian, we all are; we were trapped here by Unicron he enjoys causing trouble for us." Star said as Shadow was watching something in the corner of the room slowly appear.

"My queen, you must listen closely." A familiar voice said.

"Icewing…..?" Shadow asked as Ironhide growled.

"Who are you talking too, who is this Icewing?" Ironhide demanded.

"Your Majesty, listen to me Gemstar and Goldwing are here…" he started to say until Shadow froze with fear.

"What…..?" Shadow said as she went to her sister. "Star we have another problem."

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

"Icewing is here Gemstar and Goldwing are here," Shadow said her eyes suddenly filling with tears. "Our soarklings are here looking for us!" she cried.

"How did they get away from Optimus?" Star asked.

"She is like both her creators wrapped in one and Goldwing has a good and pure spark he wanted to help no doubt." Shadow said.

"My queen you will be able to change this in a big way Star is still carrying the Allspark, and their world can be brought back. There must be a peaceful truce with no lives lost, and the pillars can used to help you get home.." Icewing said.

"Oh that will most definitely work, and their lives will be saved." Shadow said as she turned toward her sister. "Change in plans…"

Xxxxxxxxxx

**(Where Gemstar and Goldwing are)**

Goldwing and Gemstar landed with a painful THUD on the ground, they looked up and saw wild animals and there standing by himself was Megatron.

"All hail Megatron," he snarled as he watched an elephant roar and run as Megatron chuckled and turned around only to find Goldwing and Gemstar there. "What is this?" he demanded.

"Uncle Megatron….?" Gemstar whispered a bit confused at first.

"Grand dad?" Goldwing asked.

"Who are you sparklings speak up why do you call me uncle and grand dad?" Megatron demanded walking up toward Gemstar and Goldwing who both showed no kind of fear toward him. "I will not ask again who are you?" he demanded.

"It's me Uncle Megatron Gemstar Prime, I am papa's daughter," she said as Goldwing walked up.

"Optimus' sparkling, but Elita-1 was destroyed so how is it he produced a sparkling and who is the other being?" Megatron asked.

"I am Goldwing my mama is Shadowblaster and creators are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Goldwing answered.

"What Sunstreaker is offline and what the slag is going on?" Megatron demanded as a creature known are Igor ran up startling Gemstar who backed away. "He will not harm you," Megatron said as Starscream appeared and transformed in midair.

"My master, it grieves me to see you like this….." he started to say until he saw the sparklings. "Where did the sparklings come from?" he asked.

"I am trying to learn that apparently the femme belongs to Optimus and the other belongs to his frontliner Sideswipe though the sparkling keeps mentioning Sunstreaker." Megatron said as he sat down as Gemstar walked up to him.

"You have to listen to me uncle Megatron, if you do not truce and make up with papa from this dimention you will cause all Cybertronians to become extinct please you must be kind and make up, you have too." Gemstar said.

"I see she has Prime's same bleeding spark values," Starscream snapped as Goldwing growled.

"Grandpa is nice and gives everyone a chance, your counterparts live with us and uncle Starscream is your brother there along with grandpa." Goldwing said as he used his flames to show them the truth.

"Goldwing has all kinds of powers and abilities," Gemstar said as Goldwing stopped his flames and climbed up on Megatron put his claws on Megatron's face places and closed his eyes as Megatron's face started to heal itself as Starscream stared in disbelief as his master's face started to heal itself.

"Goldwing is a healer, he has a compassionate soul and only wishes to help others." Gemstar said.

Goldwing healed Megatron's face plates completely, which shocked Megatron and Starscream both. Goldwing ended up sliding down into Megatron's lap falling asleep from the drain of healing.

"He has to rest now," Gemstar said.

"Very well, will he be able to show me more when he onlines?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, he can," Gemstar said.

"Alright assemble the others have them come here, and do not tell those humans a thing I will judge for myself what to do by what these sparklings show me, is that clear?" Megatron said.

"Yes my Lord, as you wish." Starscream said sending word to Soundwave to rally the troops to this location.

Xxxxxxxxx

Star and Shadow paced trying to figure out what to do, while Optimus was trying to figure out what do as well.

"What are we supposed to do?" Shadow demanded.

"Sis, listen to me alright we will find them, if I know Gemstar she is probably trying to tell her Uncle Megatron the truth as well as Goldwing. Besides your son has the ability to show things in his flames remember and he can heal, trust them alright? We need to do our part if what I saw and what Icewing says are true if they stay here all of them will die we can't allow that to happen." Star said as she walked back up to where Optimus was.

She pulled the chair back and sat down, Optimus watched her then.

"I know you don't trust us or humans right now, but you have to listen to me alright. There is a way to bring back Cybertron, we did it in our dimension. Look at the bracelet on my wrist look at the markings on it, Optimus," Star said as she moved her arm closer and Optimus reached for her hand and looked at the bracelet closer and saw the markings on it.

He widened his eyes and looked at Star his eyes in amazement.

"I did not detect anything on you before, why did I not see that?"he asked.

"Because it's cloaked, REVEAL!" Star said as the second she said the word the Allspark energy was revealed as Ratchet and Ironhide looked shocked.

"How is that possible?" Ratchet asked.

"Where we are from I am known as a slayer or chosen one if you will I fight evil and Primus and God our God are considered the same. Your counterpart watched over me for 15 years, he saved my life and protected me in times I had no idea that he did. This bracelet I had and didn't know what it was or how I would play an important part in your counterpart's life. Raf is from another dimension all together where another group of Autobots are from Team Prime they are are champions of good just like you. We can help you bring back Cybertron, but you cannot stay here on Earth if you do a lot of good bots will die including you, we can't allow that to happen. You mean too much to the world and universe you are needed " Star said.

"Who started the war then?" Ironhide asked.

"Spocky or rather Sentinel Prime he caused all of it, he was jealous and turned the council on Optimus and he turned the Fallen on you as well." Shadow said.

Optimus Prime was speechless, he was not sure what to say.

"If you allow Sentinel to be revived he will execute Ironhide with his cosmic rust gun and he will turn the humans against you. The battle that would take place would cause humans to know all about you and they would hate Autobots as well." Star said as Optimus wiped his eyes then.

"I am listening continue what you were saying, we will see what can be done. Cloak the Allspark now," Optimus said as Star nodded.

"CLOAK….." Star ordered as Shadow sat by Star her hand going into her sister's as they realized they were doing the correct thing now.

xxxxxxxxx

Goldwing laid in Megatron's lap, and the Decepticon warlord was not sure what to make of anything now. His clawed hand gently touched the sparkling on his lap, he had been the most feared being once. But the gesture by this one small sparkling had suddenly had him wanting to see things in a new light.

Primus what was wrong with him?

Several hours later…..

Goldwing was given some energon as well as Gemstar, who now sat on Megatron's lap as well.

"Can you show me more?" Megatron asked him.

"Yes I can," Goldwing said as his flames showed his uncle Megatron and Slipknot and their sparklings and the others.

"I have a mate and sparklings…..?" Megatron asked.

"My Lord you could have a huge family why can we not come to that dimension we could have friends and comrades once more." Starscream said as he too felt the pull for a something anything better than what they now had.

Gemstar glanced at Goldwing then….

:::::… We could have a bigger family…..:::::: Gemstar said.

::::::…. We could have a bigger family…::::::::

::::….Okay let's do it….:::::: Gemstar said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**(Our dimension)**

Miko and Jack stood in front of Optimus and Prime, as well as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with horrified looks on their faces.

"Why did you not come to us in the very beginning about this?" Prime demanded.

"Because Gemstar and Goldwing wanted to help, and Gemstar asked me about the movie and…." Miko said.

"Optimus had forbidden those movies from being seen, where did you see it?" Prime asked.

"On Youtube," was all Miko said.

"What are we supposed to do, Optimus?" Sideswipe asked.

"I do not know for once in my life I just do not know," Optimus said his spark trying to reach out toward his mate his other half and it was silent and that silence was tearing the Autobot commander apart inside.

Xxxxxxxx

**(NEST base)**

Icewing went up to Shadow, and she looked confused.

"What's wrong….?" Shadow asked.

"The sparklings have unwittingly made a promise to Megatron, he is being shown things by your son and now wishes the chance to live in harmony with everyone." Icewing said.

"Well that's good right?" Shadow said.

"My queen he wishes to be with his counterpart and his mate, they want to live in your dimension with the Autobots." Icewing said.

"Oy…." Shadow said as she went to Star who was talking with Optimus. "Star our younglings have promised Megatron who wishes a truce now to be part of our dimension and world now. Can we even do that?" she asked as Optimus looked intrigued then.

"That sounds very interesting could it be done?" Optimus asked.

"I…. I am not sure I guess it could but wouldn't you rather have Cybertron brought back here?" Star asked.

"We would have so many new friends and comrades it would be very nice not to mention all the sparklings and such." Optimus said.

"And with the Allspark the Autobots which are offline could be brought back." Ratchet said.

"You know the saying kids say can I bring him home will have a whole new meaning, sis?" Shadow said with a laugh.

"I know," Star said.

"And what happens if this Optimus wants to join your group?" Shadow asked with a cackle.

"I won't say anything he can if he wishes," Star said.

Lennox and Mearing watched and Lennox was confused the Autobots had suddenly full circle completely believed these two girls and were making plans to go with them.

"Sir, we have a problem the two girls I mentioned have convinced the Autobots to go with them as well as I am assuming two sparklings whatever they are with the enemy." Mearing said as she listened to the person on the other line. "Alright, sir I agree we should destroy the Decepticons and grab those two sparklings or whatever they are to make the Autobots listen to reason." Mearing said as Lennox looked shocked.

"I will not be a part of this sparklings are children in Cybertronian terms." Lennox said firmly.

"Then be tried for treason, Colonel Lennox," Mearing said as she left the room.

"Then try me for treason, because I am not being a part of this." Lennox said as he got on his cell and called Epps. "We need to talk right now!" Lennox said as he went into the room where Optimus and the others were.

Lennox told them what Mearing and the others were planning to do, Star suggested that Optimus send the wreckers after the pillers while Optimus sent a commlink to Megatron to warn him.

:::::::… Megatron come in this is Optimus I know you are there please come in…..:::::::::

::::::… I am here Prime, I am glad you are comming me I would like to propose a truce and make arrangements too live in peace….:::::::

::::::….. That is wonderful news brother but you must take your troops and the two sparklings with you and maet my troops at this safe location you must hurry brother and cloak your signals…:::::::::

::::::….Alright, we are on our way…::::::::

"They are on their way to the location which is secured," Optimus said.

"Lennox your family, Epps and his and Graham's as well as Sam and Carly and Mikaela Banes and you Sam's parents will be captured they must be brought over too," Star said.

"You have no choice the government will arrest all those who befriended and allied with the Autobots." Shadow said.

"Alright we will round up everyone, you go meet Megatron," Lennox said as Optimus nodded and went to collect the Autobots.

Optimus had commlinked Top Spin, Roadbuster and Lead foot, and the three Wreckers had fixed the ship so they could go after the pillars and bring them back.

Optimus had the girls ride with him as they headed for the location to meet his brother and his troops. However the girls knew they would be bringing back some of the pfflined Autobots which consisted of Jazz, the Arcee triplets and a few of the Cons who were offline that were not at the bottom of the ocean.

The girls were also slightly nervous about what Optimus and the others would say with the whole troop load of bots they were bringing back unless they had their sparklings go back home first and warn everyone flrst about the troops coming with them.

They would have to get the space bridge ready and start letting everyone start heading home, that way they would have room though the base was massive but still they would need all the help they could get.

Xxxxxxx

Shadow and Star looked at each other and decided to ask Optimus about Mikaela.

"Optimus if Sam is with Carly why is Mikaela here?" Star asked.

There seemed to be mirth in his answer than.

"She is my mate," was his simple answer.

"Well that wasn't in the movie," Shadow said with a chuckle.

"Nope, but you two make a cute pair." Star said.

"Thank you, " Optimus said. "I wish to apologize for growling at you when you tried to talk to me before,"

"It's alright, you're totally forgiven," Star said.

"You have three mates then?" Optimus asked.

"Yes your counterpart, another counterpart of you, and then Megatronus and we have a huge number of sparklings running around there at the base." Star said.

"I see so you were quite busy mating then," Optimus said as Shadow coughed.

Star smirked at that, she loved her sister she was one of a kind.

Xxxxxx

The location where they were meeting the Decepticons took several days to get there. They got to the location and Megatron and Optimus came to an understanding and they ended the war together on peaceful terms.

"Mama…..!" Goldwing shouted as he ran to his mother and Gemstar did the same.

"My sweetspark!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Gemmie," Star said holding her little sparkling.

"HOLD IT…. ALL OF YOU!" came the voice of Mearing as a helicopter landed.

Star and Shadow had enough of this woman, they marched themselves right over to where she was standing.

"You were planning on using our kids in your plan you low life piece of shit!" Star said as she sent a crippling karate kick to the woman. "You have no idea what a slayer can do trust me when I say you will learn on this day." Star said.

"Hold it sis, I get a shot too she threatened MY son," Shadow snarled as she sent a punch straight into the woman's nose shattering it. "Never piss off a dragon mother, you dense bitch or is it bastard since you hate being referred to as woman?" Shadow said as the humans and the Wreckers approached.

"Have at it Raf let's see if we can't get this thing rolling," Star said.

The boy nodded and started to work his computer magic, and then Optimus set up the pillars and Raf got the remote going.

Goldwing and Gem went back to the base to let the others know to get the ground bridge warned up. They were briefed about what exactly would be happening and to say everyone was slightly confused would be a huge understatement.

"Wait Gemstar Prime, what do you mean there are many others coming?" Optimus demanded.

"You and your Autobots and Megatron and the Cons are coming." She said as the Autobots watched as the ground bridge roared to life and both sets came in,

It became very confusing to say the least with three Optimus Primes it was very very interesting to say the least.

Ratchet and Ironhide had fun with their counterparts, Ratchet wielding his wrench of doom. Star went to her one mate and slipped into his servos and he kissed her passionately.

"We were so worried…" flamed Optimus said.

"I know I love you," Star said.

"We love you more," her mates said coming up and taking turns holding her.

Shadow was also getting hugs from her mates, and kisses lots of attention as they welcomed her back. They messed her badly as well, and Shadow loved them so much.

They may have ended up having a crazy life with their idols, but they ended up having a wild ride in life that they never wanted to get off of. Life was perfect and unexpected and they wouldn't have it any other way!

Till all are one….

Xxxxxxxx

A/N – this was just a cute little small story I had, that I wanted to post it was small but it was not meant to be a long drawn out story. I have many others coming up that are requested so yeah this was just a filler for my readers.


End file.
